Open My Heart
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: When Stiles plays the hero and is shot its a real wake-up call for Derek, who doesn't want to hide anymore. Mostly Derek-centric STEREK


**Open My Heart**

Pairing: Sterek

ooOoo

Derek groaned as he awakened from sleep. He was in his bedroom at the old house. He and Peter stayed here now, it was a little better than that old abandoned train depot.

His cell phone said he had a missed message from Scott.

"Derek," the voice on the recording said. "Its Scott. Something happened to Stiles. He was shot."

Derek felt a terrible jolt to his stomach at those words, feeling immediate guilt. It was his fault. Stiles was just a human. He'd never once offered to change him. A werewolf could survive a normal bullet, but a human...

He'd never gotten into his Camaro quicker in his life. It was a wonder he wasn't pulled over for speeding. Stiles needed him.

He could pretend all he wanted, but deep down Derek knew he didn't hate the boy, even if he was annoying sometimes. He had ADHD. Derek didn't always know how to handle that.

He parked and rushed through the emergency room automatic doors into the lobby. Scott, Isaac, and Erica were there.

"How is he?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "How was he shot?"

Scott looked at him, his expression anxious and slightly guilty. Derek understood perfectly well how he was feeling. Scott probably felt like he'd failed Stiles too.

"He went to the seven eleven to pick up some beef jerky, Derek. Some guy came in with a gun and Stiles tried to play the hero. The gun went off, luckily not on the side with his heart.

Derek inhaled heavily, unable to hide his anxiety. He swallowed down his emotions, trying to put on a brave face for the pack, but they could all see his slightly saddened expression.

Even Erica knew better than to call him on it.

"I just want to see him," Derek said irritably after awhile of staring at the wall.

That did it. Scott's curiosity got the better of him.

"I wasn't aware you cared that much Derek."

"I... " Derek hesitated, sighing as his frown deepened. "Maybe I do, okay?"

Scott thought it was a lot more than just maybe.

"Derek why do you put on this face for him?" Scott went on. "Acting like you don't care."

"Its not your business," Derek snarled. "If I wanted your support... "

He cut off, fingers bawling into a fist. He wanted to slam someone against something. That's how he always handled emotions he didn't like feeling. Scott left it alone after that.

The minutes seemed to tick on slowly into hours, but Derek wasn't leaving until he knew how Stiles was.

It was about two hours later that Scott's mom came into the lobby, heading over to them.

"He's stable," she told them. "Still unconscious. You can see him if you want."

"I want to," Derek spoke before anyone else could. "Can I?"

Melissa McCall looked a little hesitant considering Derek's track record for carting off patients from the ER.

"Mom its alright," Scott told her. "Derek won't do anything. He cares."

She nodded at her son gently, but gave Derek another glance before telling him to follow. They walked until they reached one of the rooms.

"Go ahead," she said.

Derek turned the doorknob and stepped in, eyes falling on Stiles hooked up to machines and oxygen. His heart felt like it had just fallen into his stomach.

"Stiles," he whispered brokenly.

He was not going to cry damn it. Derek tried his hardest to reel his emotions in as he stepped into the room further. He took a seat next to the bed, looking into that face.

Stiles might only be asleep for how peaceful he looked. There was bandages over the wound in his chest. Derek could smell the dried blood.

This wasn't right. Stiles shouldn't be lying there like that. It was his fault he was there. Derek had never shown him that he cared enough, he'd been a lousy friend.

"Stiles I'm here," he said quietly.

He hoped the boy could hear him. Derek moved the chair a little closer, taking Stiles' hand gently in his own. Why was he holding the boy's hand?

"You need to wake up," Derek tried to contain the growl in his voice. "You can't do this to me. I lied when I said we weren't friends."

All he got for a response was the beeping of the machines. Derek hardly felt the tear streaking down his cheek. He stroked the boy's fingers with his thumb gingerly.

"I lied about everything Stiles. I do need you. You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time, things I don't entirely... "

Derek cut off, body wracked with grief. He sobbed as he looked at the boy's face, eyes closed almost like in sleep.

"I know things can be different," Derek told him through tears. "I know you can make me happy. Things will be different if you just wake up and tell me yes Stiles. I'll never let you get hurt again. I swear it!"

Melissa McCall had been watching and listening all the while through the crack in the door. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Derek wasn't a heartless, unfeeling monster at all.

"Stiles you're not going to die," Derek told him fiercely. "You're going to pull out of this. You're going to live. I need you. I need you... "

He squeezed the hand a little, hoping maybe Stiles could feel it.

"I need you," he repeated.

Stiles groaned a little and his eyes slowly opened.

"D-Derek?"

Derek's heart almost exploded in his chest for joy. Stiles was awake. He was going to make it!

"I'm here," he told him, looking into his eyes with fierce determination. "I'm sorry Stiles for everything."

"Don't do that Sourwolf," Stiles whispered, giving a feeble laugh.

"Stiles I don't deserve you, but I promise I'll do everything to make myself worthy of you. I'll buy you whatever you want. I'll take you wherever you want to go. I'll even give you the bite, if you want it... "

Stiles managed a smile, brown eyes lighting up a little.

"Geez," he muttered. "Who knew it would take me getting shot to get you to stop with the brooding act huh?"

Derek smiled a little, still holding the boy's hand and stroking the fingers gingerly. Stiles had never told him to stop. The boy was still smiling.

"I have feelings for you," Stiles spoke. "You know that, right Derek?"

"I know," Derek nodded. "I feel things too Stiles. I meant what I said. Anything. I don't ever want you to get hurt again. I don't know what I'd do to myself if I lost you. Let me give it to you?"

Derek's eyes were imploring, and maybe Stiles was tired of denying he wanted it. He wanted the power, wanted the hearing and sound, and wanted to understand what his friends went through.

"Yes," Stiles said. "I'll take it Derek. Maybe I'm tired of being weak and vulnerable. I know I can't heal like you can."

"You aren't weak," Derek told him. "It would be nice to heal though."

Stiles grinned.

"I'll say," he whispered. "Derek."

"Yeah?"

Stiles looked sidelong at him again.

"I want," he hesitated. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Derek had never wanted anything more. He stood up, leaning over Stiles, fingers brushing through his dark brunette hair. The hair was a nice touch on him. He dived down and captured those lips, gently, firmly. Stiles reacted a little, lips brushing gently and then he pulled back.

"I love you Stiles," Derek said, finding that he wanted to say it.

"I love you too Sourwolf. Took us long enough, for you to realize... "

He paused, looking into Derek's eyes softly.

"I'm not her Derek," he whispered.

"I know you're not," Derek told him gently. "I'm just a jackass with a ton of emotional screwups."

"You are a jackass sometimes," Stiles joked playfully.

"Oh yeah huh?" Derek retorted playfully with a smirk. "Takes one to know one."

Melissa McCall smiled at all she had witnessed, making her way to go tell the doctor the patient was awake.

Derek and Stiles would be really good together. How had none of them ever seen it?

**Fin**


End file.
